


And some that die deserve life

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Everything is, isn't it? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character (or I think so), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door was opened and the man looked at him in disbelief. Looked around to see if there was someone or something else, but there wasn't. It was only him. (A short story about Death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And some that die deserve life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [And some that die deserve life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127284) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I'm kind of really sorry about this one. I wanted and started to write a cute little OS about Death, and I don't know how I always manage to do things like that, but it just happens somehow, and … yes, it's horrible, but I don't know how to stop. I'm sorry, and I hope someone likes it anyway.

The door was opened and the man looked at him in disbelief. Looked around to see if there was someone or something else, but there wasn't. It was only him. Only Death. Death who came to kill him. Because that's all he is. He's the killer. God's reaper. But he isn't!

Or … maybe yes, maybe he is. Because he **is** Death. And no one ever asks him about what he thinks. He's always the bad one, always the evil. It's not as if he liked seeing people die. It was kind of lonely without anyone, after so many years. But people wasn't interested in such things. Or, to be honest, **nothing** was interested in such things. He was only the one that took their beloveds away. The one that ended life. It wasn't as if he had chosen it. He couldn't do whatever he wanted. Even he got orders. Maybe not from God, no, maybe even from himself, because he couldn't just kill everyone, it just wasn't right in his eyes. But people seemed to forget about this one. Seemed not to care about he could kill a lot more creatures but didn't. Seemed not to notice how graceful he was.  
And yes, some that live deserved to die. And some that die deserved to live. But it wasn't to him, was it?

So when the door in front of him was opened, and the man seemed a little overwhelmed, he just started smiling. “Hello Dean, I'm here to collect your soul.”


End file.
